militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Barnwell R. Legge
|death_date= |birth_place= Charleston, South Carolina |death_place= Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= |image=Barnwell Rhett Legge.jpg |caption= |allegiance=United States |branch= United States Army |serviceyears= 1911 – 1948 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= World War I *Battle of Soissons *Meuse-Argonne Offensive World War II |awards= Distinguished Service Cross Distinguished Service Medal Silver Star (4) }} Barnwell Rhett Legge (July 9, 1891 – June 7, 1949) was a highly decorated U.S. Army officer, who reached the rank of Brigadier General. He is most noted as a Military Attaché to Switzerland during World War II. Early years Barnwell Rhett Legge was born on July 9, 1891 in Charleston, South Carolina as a son of Claude Lascelles Legge and his wife Elizabeth Judd Hutchinson Legge. He attended The Citadel and graduated in 1911. Then Legge studied law at the University of South Carolina and during the United States entry into the World War I, he was appointed the regimental adjutant of the 26th Infantry Regiment under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. (the eldest son of President Theodore Roosevelt). Roosevelt Jr. later wrote in his book "Average Americans": "All during my service in Europe, Legge served with me. During the latter part he was my second in command in the regiment. I have seen him under all circumstances. He was always cool and decided. No mission was too difficult for him to undertake. His ability as a troop leader was of the highest order. In my opinion no man of his age has a better war record." Legge participated with the 26th Infantry in the Battle of Soissons, where the half of the men of 26th Infantry Regiment were killed in combat. For conspicuous gallantry in action Legge was awarded with the Silver stars. Major Legge subsequently participated in the Meuse-Argonne Offensive and personally lead an attack against a strong enemy position. Major Legge inspired his men by his courage, cutting his way through entanglements and directing the attacks against three different strong points. For this actions, Legge was awarded with the Distinguished Service Cross for extraordinary heroism in combat. For his military service during World War I, Legge was also awarded with Army Distinguished Service Medal for his leadership of 26th Infantry regiment and with Legion of Honour and [[Croix de guerre 1914–1918 (France)|French Croix de guerre 1914-1918 with Palm]] by French government. World War II After the War, Legge served at various infantry positions, including the capacity of instructor at Command and General Staff College at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas between years 1936-1939. He subsequently served for a short period as an Assistant Military Attaché to France and then he was appointed the Military Attaché to Switzerland at the U.S. Embassy in Zurich. He stayed in Switzerland for the whole period of World War II and in this capacity, he helped arrange the escape of many interned U.S. fliers. For service in this capacity, Legge was awarded with Legion of Merit. Brigadier general Barnwell R. Legge finally retired in 1948 due to poor health and died on June 7, 1949 in Washington, D.C. at the age of 57. He was buried together with his wife Phyllis B. Legge at Arlington National Cemetery. Decorations Here is Brigadier general Legge´s ribbon bar: References Category:1891 births Category:1949 deaths Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina Category:United States Army generals Category:The Citadel, The Military College of South Carolina alumni Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni Category:United States Army War College alumni Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre 1914–1918 (France)